Wolf Mage
by FanWoman21
Summary: Charlotte "Charlie" Petrova had always been different growing up in an orphanage with magic she did not understand. Her life got more complicated when she was bitten six months ago and turned. Now as she tries to deal with Elena and being a wolf with magic she learns more about herself and her destiny. Jeremy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Charlotte "Charlie" Petrova had always been different growing up in an orphanage with magic she did not understand. Her life got more complicated when she was bitten six months ago and turned. Now as she tries to deal with Elena and being a wolf with magic she learns more about herself and her destiny. Jeremy/OC.

Charlie - Olivia Wilde

I have not read the books so this will only be based on the television show. I also think that sometimes Elena needs to be smacked upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Magic was something that only existed in legends but so were wolves. Charlie Petrova had grown up a freak of nature in an orphanage in Louisiana and ran the first chance she got to Toronto when she was eighteen. An old friend helped her get dual citizenship and for six years she worked while going to school until she finally graduated as a nurse. Her magic was still an unknown factor but she could deal because it wasn't out of control. Six months ago her life changed completely when she bit by a white wolf later revealed to be Elena Michaels. Elena had explained that she was out of control but Charlie knew there was more to the story and that her friend was in denial. Charlie constantly listened to Elena tell her that there was no need for pack or an alpha but she knew different and now they were in the same argument they had been in for the past two months.

"Elena I feel like I'm breaking. I need a pack or I will go crazy," Charlie pleaded.

"No you don't the things they do," Elena tried to argue because she was afraid and slightly jealous.

"Elena I think you need to grow up. From what you have told me the pack only does what they have to so they can survive. I'm your friend and I'm pleading with you to help me and you refuse. I guess I will just go insane instead," Charlie growled her eyes flashing purple and her magic surrounded her as she walked away.

Charlie knew she was different than other wolves and Elena explained that there was another faction called Mutts but the redhead didn't want to be apart of an insane group. She sighed as she leaned her head back against the elevator her red hair falling straight down to just below her shoulders and her green eyes closed listening as her wolf talked to her.

_I don't like the other she-wolf_

Me either, Charlie thought.

_We need our alpha, our mate, we need a pack we are the wolf mage. Go to the other wolf here I will lead you there_

~Wolf Mage~

Logan had just gotten done with his last appointment and cancelled the rest of his appointments for the week so that he could go down to Stonehaven when he smelled another wolf. He went on to alert because it wasn't Elena's scent, in fact it smelled completely different only to be shocked when he came face to face with another female who held her hands up to show she was not here to hurt him. Her auburn hair was straightened and fell in layers to just past her shoulders and her green eyes turned purple. This was not something he had ever heard of nor had he heard of another female surviving the bite.

"You are from Elena's pack," the girl said.

"How do you know Elena?" Logan asked suspicious his eyes bringing his wolf to the surface.

"She bit me six months ago. Elena has been telling me I don't need a pack or an alpha but my wolf doesn't trust her. She doesn't have control so my wolf brought me here," the woman said.

"What are you?" Logan couldn't help but ask because she was something he had never seen.

"I don't know I've always had magic I could control it. Six months ago when I was bit and turned I kept my magic. My wolf calls us the wolf mage if that helps," the woman provided putting her hands down and crossing them.

"What is your name?" Logan asked needing as much information as possible.

"Charlie Petrova," she answered.

"Wait here I need to call me alpha," Logan said walking away to his office and closing the door.

Logan knew that he should be on alert but there was something about her that not only radiated power but she smelled slightly like Jeremy plus his wolf told him that she could be trusted. He took out his cell phone and dialed Jeremy wondering how he was going to explain this and also knowing that once he did Elena would be punished he just hoped that they could trust this girl.

~Wolf Mage~

Jeremy looked at Clay after hearing from Logan and he knew that Elena had to be punished. In all honesty it was about time he had been lenient with her given the circumstances that had turned her but now after hearing that she not only turned a woman and didn't tell him but she wasn't in control of herself and that wasn't safe for anybody. Jeremy knew that Elena was Clay's mate and he wasn't going to kill her but she needed to learn her lesson.

"You understand that she needs to be punished and understand what she has done," Jeremy said looking at his foster son. He had found the man as a boy in New Orleans and it had taken weeks before the boy trusted him.

"I know," Clay said simply walking away.

The law stated that humans could not see them change it also said that females had to be bitten to turn into a wolf and that they didn't survive. The girl had said she was the wolf mage which wasn't something he had heard of in his time. Mages were legends, protectors to wolves and had supposedly died out centuries ago but if this girl really was a mage as well as a wolf then that had been a lie. Jeremy just needed to figure out how powerful she was and he needed to get her here to Stonehaven where she could be with pack and learn. Little did he know how much of his life she was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Antonio stood with his son, Nick and waited for this wolf mage to step off the bus. He had only heard of one story about a wolf mage but it wasn't so much a story as a prophecy thought to be a joke. He knew that when he saw Jeremy he would have to tell him the story but he also knew that if legend was correct the wolf mage would know her mate when she sees him for the first time. Antonio smelled her before he saw but when he did he knew that she was the one the prophecy talked about because you could see the aura pouring off of her. The woman, the wolf mage, had auburn hair that fell in waves to just below her shoulders, her green eyes flashed purple when she met his and she was wearing light blue skinny jeans with black ankle boots, a black v-neck sweater and a grey leather jacket with a duffle bag in one hand.

Charlie growled lowly when her phone rang taking her eyes away from the two wolves. She had been assessing them and could tell that the older one knew more then he said but that they were pack which meant the alpha was nearby. She looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was Elena which she didn't want to deal with but answered anyway.

"What do you want Elena?" Charlie asked in greeting.

"You left for Stonehaven," Elena yelled.

"Wow acting like you have a say over me how cute. Shut up Elena! It's my life and my choice at least I'm not losing control and savagely biting someone and then acting high and mighty," Charlie hung up before Elena responded rolled her eyes.

Antonio knew that she was the wolf mage talked about in the prophecy and he agreed that Elena needed to stop talking and be taught a lesson. She hated Clay for biting, despite not knowing the full reason behind it, and yet she had no control and turned someone from what he could tell savagely. The woman got into the backseat of the bar without saying a word and father and son looked at each other before following suit.

The drive to Stonehaven was continued in silence until the woman growled and turned her eyes to look behind them. Antonio stepped on the gas as they grew closer to the property but the woman stopped them.

"Let me out and then get inside to your alpha," the woman ordered.

"You are new you cannot handle this," Nick started to say and Antonio wanted to stop him but he didn't need to.

"We are the wolf mage boy nothing can hurt us now go," the woman spoke and Antonio felt the power behind her words.

Charlie did not like the fact that the wolf was trying to order her around she was the wolf mage. The older man seemed to understand the power behind her words and let her leave. She didn't have time to think about that because there was danger and it was coming towards her. She closed her eyes but didn't have time to change before the danger, another wolf came at her. She pushed her hand out and wrapped the tree branches around the wolf trapping him. She figured that they might want him alive plus it wasn't her call to make on killing him. Charlie was on alert as she felt the presence of more wolves but this one seemed different, friendly, like pack.

_They are pack but be weary _

_I understand _she thought in her head.

Charlie turned to face the incoming pack of wolves and looked past the two that picked her up to freeze in place. This was the alpha of the pack she could feel the power coming off of him and also knew that he was a born wolf. The thing that froze her in place though wasn't this knowledge it was the knowledge that he was her mate and she could feel her wolf howling in happiness. Charlie's life just got a whole lot more complicated fast.

~Wolf Mage~

Jeremy was waiting for Antonio to arrive with Nick and the woman wondering what his oldest friend was hiding. His friend had helped him a lot over the years but he also knew that the beta knew more than he was saying about the wolf mage. He turned his head sharply when he heard a car drive up fast knowing that it was Antonio and he could feel something was wrong. He ran out with Clay behind him to the car to see Antonio step out looking back towards the woods.

"A Mutt was following us. The woman jumped out like a crazy person to face him like she's strong enough," Nick said.

"That's because she is Nick. She is a whole lot of things and more powerful than you can imagine," Antonio said in awe and Jeremy knew that his friend knew something.

"Tell me Antonio," Jeremy ordered.

"Mages died out a long time ago Jeremy but there was a prophecy about them, hidden for protection. A girl would be born a mage with powerful magic. Destiny would come and she will become the wolf mage, a wolf and a mage. The alpha, her mate, and her will come together to defeat the darkness," Antonio revealed, "If what I was told is true then you are that alpha Jeremy."

Jeremy felt his wolf come to the surface and ran with Antonio to where the woman was shocked at what he saw before him. The Mutt was hanging tied up by tree branches and the woman was radiating magic. She turned, her auburn hair flying over her shoulder, and faced Jeremy. As her purple eyes met his, Jeremy knew that this woman was his mate, he could feel his wolf fighting to break free and being a born wolf it was difficult especially since she was his mate. His mate was here and he had a feeling that she was going to change his life completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Charlie wanted him and her wolf agreed. She could tell that he was strong, fair, kind, her mate though there was something about him that made his aura different than the rest of the wolves but she could ask about that later. Charlie would have gone to hi if her concentration hadn't broken, caused by the finding of her mate, releasing the Mutt who attacked her. Her shirt ripped and her shoulder cut as she was knocked to her knees. Charlie growled her wolf coming close to the surface as she turned sweep his feet out from under him causing the Mutt to fall to the ground. She used this opportunity to throw dirt in his face muttering a command to sleep under her breath relieved when it worked.

"Ruined my shirt asshole," Charlie said wincing as she stood.

"I like her," the one wolf, Nick said with a laugh.

"Nick," the alpha, her mate warned with a growl and instead of being offended she was proud her mate was sticking up for her.

"Alright Jeremy sorry," Nick said eyes down showing he wasn't trying to fight him for his mate.

"Your wound isn't healing," Antonio said walking to her and she saw that while Jeremy tensed he was more concerned with her wound that should have healed.

"I used too much magic today. Normally I'm fine but add in the wound it's slowed healing down. My magic doesn't have limits but when I use too much it has to take something away to recharge so to speak," Charlie explained growling when he touched the wound.

"Sorry Mage but at least it isn't anything serious," Antonio said pulling his hand away to look at Jeremy.

"Speaking of serious things. There should be a discussion about the fact that we are mates and the fact he knows something," she said looking at Jeremy and pointing at Antonio.

"You need to get that cleaned first," Jeremy said his wolf holding itself back.

Her mate touched her arm to pull her with him and both of them gasped as a connection was felt. The only thing keeping them from claiming each other right that instant was Charlie's wound. Jeremy refused to let anyone help him with his mate and Charlie was relieved as her mate showed just how protective he was. The alpha would have to prove himself some more along the way but that could wait until she healed and they mated.

~Wolf Mage~

The mates were left alone as Charlie sat on the bed, her alpha's bed judging by the smell, and he sat next to her a washcloth, the first aid kit, and bandages nearby. Her shirt had been removed but she was wearing a black tank top. Jeremy started cleaning her wound and found himself trying to gain control once again. Her skin was so soft and her scent so sweet but she was hurt so it would wait.

"You know I'm a wolf right," Charlie said with a smile as she smelled his arousal caused by her scent. She knew this because she was having the same problem due to his touch and scent.

"You're hurt," Jeremy said trying to be patient and gain control, something he has had for a while but was losing it now.

"I'm also a Mage and your aura says you are not any normal wolf," Charlie said closing her eyes as he softly cleaned her wound, "Besides right now my wolf is daring you."

"I think your wolf needs to calm down or I won't be able to stop myself," he growled putting the bandage on as he felt her shiver.

"We want our mate so unless you don't want me I suggest you claim us alpha," she said turning her head so she could look at him and the saw as well as heard the power she carried.

In that moment the alpha lost control and only felt the need to claim his mate. Jeremy pulled her to stand as the rest of their clothes were removed. He growled throwing her on the bed and the Wolf Mage preened proud and excited. Her eyes flashed their as she was pulled into a kiss and he bit her bottom lip. The alpha moved from her lips down to her neck leaving marks along the way and Charlie gasped arching her neck into the heat of his mouth. He growled nuzzling her neck as he tried to make his scent become ingrained into her DNA and entered in one swift move. Jeremy almost purred when she wrapped her hand in his hair and her nails dug into his skull. A rough pace was set both knowing that this time was going to be quick. Jeremy felt his wolf fully take over and he bit into her neck tasting the blood of his mate as the mating mark was left in place. The bite was enough to send her over and she came black spots playing in her vision and purred when her mate followed soon after. The Wolf Mage was close to sleep being so content but then her mate, the alpha moved them around so that he was laying on his back and she was curled up on top him on his chest.

"We are going to have to talk some more," the alpha whispered.

"You my alpha talk too much. We will talk but not right now when I want to sleep. Now be quiet dear," the Wolf Mage whispered.

A hand ran through her red hair and she closed her blue-green eyes as sleep came for her. The alpha took his mate's advice and followed her into a deep sleep knowing that tomorrow they would have to talk. The mated pair fell into bliss together not knowing the danger that lurked and it was coming for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Charlie woke up to the sun blinding her and turned over to block it out only to discover she was alone. She frowned because her mate was supposed to be with her but then she remembered that there were problems with Mutts so he must be dealing with those. Jeremy was the alpha he had more responsibilities than waiting for her to wake up though that could have been fun. She sat up feeling refreshed in every way knowing that it was because she had bonded to her mate. Charlie smiled when she felt a sense of love and calm run through her and she knew it was Jeremy reassuring her that he wouldn't have left if it hadn't of been important. She looked over and saw a black button up shirt with a note on it.

_Wear my shirt_

It was a simple order and Charlie smirked because she was half tempted to not wear it just to see what her mate would do but the other half wanted to wear it so she would smell like her mate because she could smell the shirt from here and it comforted her greatly. Being in a new place where she didn't know anybody was a little terrifying for her so she decided to wear the shirt knowing it would give her great comfort and also show the rest of the pack that she belonged to Jeremy.

Charlie wandered downstairs after a shower and she smelled like Jeremy especially since she had used his soap though she had to use her own shampoo and conditioner. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans with black ankle boots and a red tank top under her mate's shirt. Her hair hung down to her back, straightened after she dried it. She didn't see anyone but knew that someone must be close by so she didn't think too much of it and besides she was hungry so she went into the kitchen. She was in the middle of making herself pancakes when she heard footsteps come up behind her and while she wanted to tense she also knew how to fight from one of her foster parents and so instead she continued on like she didn't know the person was there. A hand reached out to come around her and she reacted instantly slamming the man's face down into the counter and wrapping one arm around his neck tightly while the other bent his arm behind his back making it so that he couldn't move.

"Damn son I don't think I've seen anyone take you down that quickly since Clay," a voice said and she turned to see the man from last night, Antonio standing there trying not to laugh while the Jeremy and Clay were behind him.

"He shouldn't have snuck up on me and then try to wrap an arm around my neck," Charlie said letting him go though she saw the proud look on Jeremy's face.

"Man you have a strong grip for a new wolf," Nick said rubbing his throat.

"I may be a new wolf but I've known how to fight since I was twelve," Charlie said not elaborating on it because if she was going to tell someone of her broken past it would be Jeremy she told first.

"Well whoever taught you was a very good teacher," Nick said and she could see that his pride was hurt but she didn't care because Antonio came up to wrap an arm around him.

"Son I think I may like her. She was able to put you down pretty quick though I wonder what she would do against Clay or Jeremy," Antonio said with a smile and there was something about the man that made Charlie feel respect for him.

"The one thing I was taught is that there's always a way to win. Sometimes you have to bend so you don't break," Charlie said and saw that everyone pretty much understood the meaning.

"You should make me pancakes now," Nick said trying to throw a flirty smile at her but Charlie just crossed her arms and huffed at him.

"Do I look like a maid? If you want pancakes ask nicely or make them yourself," Charlie said and felt Jeremy wrap his arms around her waist and she just knew he was going to ask.

"Charlie will you please forgive the brat and make pancakes for everybody?" Jeremy asked and she could hear the laugh he was containing as well as feel his happiness through the bond which was weird but the bond was there because of her magic.

"Fine but he gets to clean it all up," Charlie said pointing to Nick as she gave in.

Charlie got set to work though she was surprised when Clay came up to help her. She knew from Elena that he was the enforcer and he had bitten the blonde female but she didn't know much else. Besides she took Elena's words with a grain of salt especially since the female was so pissed off at Clay for biting her without her knowledge yet Elena did the same thing to Charlie but she was more savage with it though she wasn't going to tell them that otherwise they might have Elena's head.

"Thanks," Charlie said as Clay helped her make the bacon to go with it.

Clay didn't say anything to her but she knew from the way that he looked at her that he understood and respected her. She heard another pair of footsteps and looked over to see someone she hadn't saw last night. The man had red hair and seemed to give her a smirk though he also seemed to know his place since he also gave her a side nod and saw down at the table. Charlie knew that she didn't technically have the full respect of the pack but she also knew that they were giving her a chance because she was the mate of an alpha. The table was finished being set and the food was out so Charlie went to take a seat only to have Jeremy pull her down into his lap. She narrowed her eyes but felt that his wolf needed to do this right now, needed to be possessive for a little while so she let it go instead readjusting herself so she could eat. Jeremy and her had a long way to go despite the bond but she knew that they could get through it as long as they had each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Charlie wandered around the study looking at all the books. Wolves had long lives and while not immortal they could live for decades before even aging. Clay had been born in the 1960's around the same time as Nick while her mate and Antonio were the oldest born in the 1940's. It did wonders for her knowing that her mate's birthday was May 29, 1947, though she had a feeling there was more to him than meets the eyes, especially since he is a born wolf, a rare and almost impossible thing. Maybe that was why they were mates, because both of them were pretty much impossible but yet they existed. She wanted to relax after a hard day of training, though she was able to beat Nick, and so was looking for something to read. She found something on Greek Mythology, a subject she had always loved and so she grabbed the book.

"I see you like to read," Jeremy said and she looked up to meet his blue eyes as he leaned against the doorway.

"Yes I do and you standing there like that is not going to stop me," Charlie told him as she sat in his chair ignoring the way that he stood there looking so, delectable and he knew it too. The smug bastard walked over and surprised her by picking her up, ignoring the squeal she let out, and sat down in the chair but rearranged her so that she was sitting in his lap comfortably with her legs across them and her head resting on his shoulder as she opened the book.

"They say that people use to have four arms and four legs and a single head with two faces. There were three genders, female, male, and Androgynous. The woman was a child of the earth, the man a child of the sun and Androgynous children of the moon which was born of the earth and sun. The gods feared that they would overpower them because the exhibited superior strength but instead of killing them Zeus split them in half in punishment for their pride and so that there would be double the humans to worship them. These humans were in so much agony that they did not find peace until they found their other half," Jeremy told her and Charlie knew there was a double meaning there.

Charlie closed the book, setting it down on the desk before wrapping her arms around her mate and looking into his ocean eyes. She leaned forward kissing him promising him silently that he would not be without and Jeremy kissed her back with just as much passion, wrapping his arms tightly around her also promising that she would never be without him. They weren't going to be perfect that much was true because nobody was perfect but neither one of them was going to give up without a fight and they weren't going to abandon the other. The two mates became lost in each other not knowing the true danger lurking until it was too late.

~Wolf Mage~

The next day brought police to their door and suspicion onto them as a new body was found this time with a message, one for Charlie. She was shocked because she had just gotten here and had no clue who could be doing these killings or why unless it was someone from the orphanage that had been turned into a Mutt and they were terrorizing her which was a possibility. She could feel Jeremy's comforting arm around her waist but she also knew cops and they were going to question her in a few minutes so she had to come up with a story fast. Charlie sent a look to Clay as one developed in her mind hoping that he understood which he seemed to but he also seemed confused.

"How did you come to know these people and arrive here?" the sheriff asked ignoring the sneer from one of her deputies.

"Clay here is the how," Charlie said with a small smile as she walked over to put her hand on his arm, "I knew him from a few years ago and then through Elena."

"Elena Michaels?" the one deputy asked looking at the pack.

"Yes," Charlie answered crossing her arms and daring them to ask.

"We'll be checking the story out," the sheriff warned her.

"Have fun with that," Charlie said making it known that she didn't care and watching as they left though the deputy kept glaring at them.

"Damn you think fast," Nick complimented with a whistle.

"I grew up in an orphanage I learned a few things," Charlie told him with a shake of her head, "Why the hell would someone leave a message for me?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out," Jeremy stated.

Charlie sighed as she leaned back into the alpha's strong chest and hated the fact that Elena was coming mostly because she knew what the older female thought of this pack, of Clay. She also didn't understand why there would be a message left for her by the Mutt doing these killings unless it was somebody from her past. The only really big problem from her past was her ex Damon but he was in jail, put there by her when she was eighteen. The memories of what Damon had done to her still haunted her to this day so Charlie was hoping with everything she had it wasn't him but there was a twisting of her gut that even Jeremy's arms couldn't chase away. Jeremy sensed that something was wrong with his mate and he tightened his arms around her waist sending the rest of the pack away so he could talk to her. Charlie knew that as soon as the pack left he would want to talk which meant talking about Damon, a past she had left behind and never wanted to relive but if it meant stopping these killings then she would do it. Little did she know the danger lurking for her in the form of an evil ex-boyfriend and a certain someone's father.


End file.
